


Worship

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Oaths & Vows, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Promises, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, True Love, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: Levi knows Eren in the biblical sense.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Since I abandoned wholesome ereri week, I'm just going to post the parts as their own oneshots.

They took him.

They put him in a coffin.

They put him in chains and gagged him.

They threatened him, they cut him, he begged for death.

I found him, I spilled blood for him, I freed him, I held him, I kissed him.

We were in a coffin together, helpless as we awaited our burial.

He freed us, all of us, and then he fought on through his pain and tears.

The gunpowder ignited, and it rained blood.

I thought about his coffin, the final one from which I could never free him.

But he lived.

I took him away.

I took him away broken, and I swore I would put him back together.

I took him to safety and laid him down.

Every inch of him, I kissed, cherished, and worshipped.

I knew I could never fix him. Nothing could undo the past. Not just his, but mine as well.

I can’t return what was taken from us, but I can stitch together the remaining shreds of our broken hearts.

It was our brokenness that made us whole again, our two worn and jagged halves, joined together as one. We are mismatched fragments, cracked, tarnished and used, but in the furnace of our union we forged these shattered pieces into something stronger than before.

\---

He sighed my name as I caressed him, his hot skin burnished gold that gleams in the firelight. Hot, immensely hot, like the skin of a titan, and undoubtedly it is. There are no marks on his body, no bruises or cuts or scars; his body is a blank canvas for me to paint and mark with lips and teeth and seed.

"Levi," he sighs, and I feel the stirring of his breath in my hair as I kiss his breast, his heart thrumming with life beneath my lips.

His strength and beauty astound me. He is impossible, a miracle, a gift I surely don't deserve. There is no other like him, and there never will be. Like an apple tree among the trees of the forest is my beloved among men, the one I have chosen and in whom I delight. He is my rock, my fortress in whom I take refuge, my shield, and my stronghold. 

Over and over I will reaffirm my love for him.

"Be still," I whisper across his lips. _Be still, Eren. I'm not finished with you yet, and I never will be._

My hands travel the whole of him, every firm muscle, every inch of skin, every secret spot that makes him writhe and whimper and moan. The shoulders that bear the weight of the world, the arms that lift me up, the chest that holds a blazing inferno within. Hands that will always be drenched in blood, fingers that touch me with the gentleness of a lamb. The legs that wrap around me, the feet that flex and toes that curl at the height of pleasure, the hardness of him that knows places of me that no one else has known.

I offered up my heart, laid it at his feet, and he accepted it. He keeps it, he treasures it, and I am wholly and utterly his. 

"Eren," I say, and his burning emerald eyes gaze deeply into mine, and past that still, boring into the heart of me, into my very soul. I see the heat and love in them, and I see the lingering fear. "Don't be afraid. I'm here."

I will strengthen him; I will help him; I will hold on to him with all my might. I will love him; I will comfort him; I will be with him always, until the end of the world. _Let me break your chains and throw off your shackles._

I won’t let him be taken again. I will rescue him; I will protect him; I will pursue his enemies and gorge myself on them. I will make my sword drunk with blood, and he will see his enemies fall by my hand before him. 

I have worshipped the outside of him twice over, and I could worship it a thousand times more.

"I love you," I say, and I kiss him as he invites me between his legs, begging me to enter, to worship inside the temple.

We are one, wound tightly around each other, arms and tongues and thighs, and we breathe and rock in unison. His left arm is behind my head and his right arm embraces me. _Place me like a seal over your heart, Eren, for my love for you is strong as death, my jealousy as unyielding as the grave. It burns like a blazing fire that many waters cannot quench; rivers cannot sweep it away. Let me be a cloak wrapped around you._

We make love slowly and with purpose, whispering words of praise and promise and gratitude. Our pleasure is each other's, given and received in equal measure. I belong to my beloved, and his desire is for me. All my longings lie open for him, my sighing is not hidden.

The heat of his skin has grown tenfold, but it cannot compare to the heat inside his body that welcomes me in and surrounds me. I long to dwell in him forever, to take pleasure in his body and refuge in the shelter of his wings.

"Levi," he begs, "harder."

_Ask, and it shall be given to you. Everything I have, Eren, all of it is yours. I will very gladly spend for you everything I have and be spent for you._

Eren leans up, gazes at me with pleading eyes, seeking my lips. _Seek, and you shall find._ I drink in the kisses of his mouth— his love is sweeter than wine.

I sway my hips harder, I press his body into the sheets, I kiss the knee resting on my shoulder and watch his face. His eyes are on me, dark and glazed, and his mouth is open wide. 

I fuck him with everything I have, and my name follows his every gasp for air.

His body trembles and he squeezes me tighter, his heels digging into my back and his desperate fingers clenching and scratching at the base of my skull. His moans are loud, and their pitch rises higher and higher with every strong but careful push into his body.

_Yes, Eren, let me give you your pleasure, let it come so that I can give it again, as many times as you like. Show me your face, let me hear your voice; for your voice is sweet and your face is lovely._

His pleasure reaches its apex, his climax comes to him with a shout, and his satisfaction is mine as well. The contractions of his body bring me to my peak, he anoints me with his seed and I spill mine into him.

I remain joined with him, soft in the safety in his body, and in peace we lie down and sleep.

He is my first and my last; I will maintain my love to him forever, and my covenant with him will never be broken. Apart from him I have no good thing, and I will remain his all the days of my life.


End file.
